


A Hulk amongst the werewolves

by SpikeyGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: To be expanded?, short fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikeyGirl/pseuds/SpikeyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Banner moves to Beacon Hills after noticing that despite the weird goings on, no one investigates properly</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hulk amongst the werewolves

“Good morning class. I’m Doctor Banner and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year.”

Bruce looked over the class, half of them didn’t seem all that interested in high school chemistry. If he asked he doubted any of them would be able to tell him his name. 

“Today we’re going to be covering chemical bonds,” he carried on, uncertain if having their attention was worth trying for. He like not being noticed for obvious reasons. A hand went up and a small smile tugged at Bruce’s face. He nodded at the student.

“Are they like secret agents, you know like, Bond, James Bond?” The smile grew to a full on grin as he ducked his head to try to hide his amusement. Some of the class had laughed but as a teacher he guessed he wasn’t supposed to join in.

“No actually. I doubt there is that much of a connection between chemistry and secret agents.” The same students laughed again, that was good Bruce thought, they at least listened to him. 

He went on with his class, trying to be observant of his class and give them time to write down notes. Not that all of them did.

A few more chemistry related jokes along the way, finally the class was over. Bruce stood sorting papers at his desk, readying his prep notes for the next class, as the current class filed out.

“Uh, Doctor Banner?” Bruce looked up from his papers, one of the students was looking at him sheepishly. Without warning Bruce felt the other guy flare up, but he’d worked on his control enough that it didn’t come out even if he did have to seem a bit silly doing breathing exercises in front of some student.

“Can I help you…?”

“Scott McCall. Uh, before Mr Harris… you know… died, he was going to let me take a makeup test to bring my grade up. I was wondering if I could still do one?” Bruce smiled awkwardly, he hadn’t quite finished getting up to date with the old teachers notes and grades. He'd heard about the way his predescessor had died, it was what had first turned his attention to Beacon Hills along with the complete lack of interest by the rest of the country.

“I’m sure I can sort one out for you Mr McCall.” The student grinned before dashing out of the classroom, Bruce could hear his telling a friend about it before the door closed properly. He couldn't see any reason not to give a sceond chance to any student who asked for it.

Beacon Hills was turning out to be an okay place Bruce thought as he listened to the muffled noise of the continued conversation. 

Then one word jumped out at him. 

“-Werewolf-” Bruce frowned, that was an odd topic for high school kids, no recent film had come out about werewolves, none that he knew of anyway. Normally he would have tried to brush it off and chalk it up to the over-active imaginations of teenagers, but with his experiences it was difficult.

\----

For some reason, after hearing that muffled conversation Bruce seemed more aware of strange things. The McCall kid seemed a bit off, always sniffing the air. Several of the lacrosse players seemed stronger than they should be. Bruce almost considered seeing if there had been any super serum research nearby. No one was looking for it though, so even if there was he was probably still safe.

Then there was the lacrosse game he’d been invited to. He wasn’t a medical doctor, but he knew those same strangely strong players should have taken more than just a ‘bruise’.

“Hi, you must be Doctor Banner.” Bruce hadn’t notice anyone come up to him, he’d been hiding at the end of the stands, force of habit by now, in case he needed to leave unnoticed. A woman with dark curly hair held out her hand.

“Uh yes.” He hesitantly shook it, waiting for an introduction, eyes darting around, looking for a set up. It wouldn't be the first time a beautiful woman had been used to initial contact and lure him out.

“I’m Melissa McCall, you teach my son. He mentioned you were going to let him take a makeup test.”

“Oh, yes, I remember him.” If he was honest, the McCall kid was the only one he could remember after a week of classes. None of the others had volentarily interated with him yet.

“I think he mostly wants to make it up to keep on the team.” She explained gesturing towards the field “But, I’m glad he’s at least trying, even if I do have to nag at him occasionally.” Bruce smiled awkwardly, unsure exactly what to say to that. “So what did you get your doctorate in? I’m assuming you’re PhD not MD or I’d see you at the hospital.” The woman said with a laugh. Bruce couldn’t be sure as he was out of practice but he wondered if Melissa was truly flirting with him. She seemed so innocent, it was nice.

“Uh, nuclear physics.” He said with a shy smile.

“Impressive, so what’s got you working as a high school chemistry teacher?”

“It’s a nice change of pace. Less stress.”

“Teaching high school kids is less stressful? Your old job must have been horrible.” Melissa had no idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Not what I normally write, but it burrowed into my head and camped out until it got written.  
> I may add to it, but I doubt it will become a full on story, just little ficlets.


End file.
